Complex network cabling in data centers can pose a challenge to managing the data transmission capacity between the many different endpoints in the network. Lack of adequate data transmission capacity can cause impediments to many different types of operations that rely on timely data transmission between two or more endpoints. For example, the ever-growing complexity of data centers has created a challenge to manage data transmission capacity between a multitude of endpoints in the data center that are interconnected by optical fibers, metal wires, or other data connectors. Managing the capacity of conduits, risers, and other structures that physically constrain data transmission cables is also a challenge.